


Pokemon: Mewtwo recreated

by Suris



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-05-29 04:46:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6359857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suris/pseuds/Suris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ongoing story about the internal affairs of Team Rocket in the Kanto region before and during an alternate universe gold and silver series. The story will follow various rocket executives, grunts, a leader who takes up post after Giovanni, and Dr. Nihil's attempts at recreating the infamous Mewtwo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nihilism

"Another reject?!" The rocket executive shouted, throwing the corpse of the now deceased clone at Dr. Nihil. 

The clone body rolled to a stop mere inches from his feet, and Nihil stared the executive down, waiting for the next bombardment of insults aimed at him, his work, his position... Or all of the above.

"It doesn't even look like the original. What are we supposed to do with this? What am I supposed to tell the boss?" The executive yelled again, this time less loudly than before.

"Seventeen seconds." Nihil snorted.

"What was that, smartass?" The executive began, before being cut off by Dr. Nihil

"Seventeen seconds, it lived out of the vat, a whole five more than the last fully grown clone. That's progress." He beamed.

"PROGRESS?!" the executive shouted. "He doesn't want progress, he wants results! Team Rocket is in shambles, we're without a leader and without numbers. We need a weapon... And you know how to make it, you're the only one left who worked with dr. Fuji."

"Ah, yes. But circumstances are different now aren't they? You're asking for a clone of a clone. With less manpower behind the project, fewer resources, dna samples scrapped out of the dank floors of a cave and ruined mansion and frankly." Nihil gestured to his lab around him." My workspace is in shambles. " he grinned slyly.

"We aren't responsible for how irresponsibly you keep your...lab,"  
Crossing his arms, the rocket executive began to turn around and walk back upstairs, stopping at the door to call behind himself "i'll inform the boss of your...progress.  
Be ready to talk to him directly soon. I'm sure he'll be very interested to see what you've done, first hand." 

With a slamming of the door, the executive began the steep climb up the stairs of cinnabar mansion. 

He hated talking to Dr. Nihil... He was so immovable, unable to be threatened, and as far as he could tell...totally passive. The only person who was going to be getting any punishment for his lack of progress...was himself. Nihil would, as always, end up scotch free.

Back at the lab, Nihil sighed and scooped up the body so carelessly thrown so carelessly at his feet. "That's OK darling... You'll be useful still, your flesh still has enough life for me to scrape a few samples for research I'm sure." He gently stroked the head of the failed pokemon clone, letting the neck fall into place in the crook of his elbow. 

"You're one more necessary step closer on the road to building a stronger, more dangerous mewtwo." With a slap, the corpse fell onto a less than sterile table, and he removed a scalpel from a drawer, and began the process of removing tissue to begin the growth cycle all over again.

"Soon..." He grinned "my life's work will be complete."


	2. Nihil's Notes, Entry 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr. Nihils notes.

Entry 1: 

Giovanni has disbanded our team, not that we did much after completing our last project. Shortly after we successfully completed the Mewtwo project, Dr Fuji disappeared, Mewtwo was taken away, and we were left to data-mine Silph co. servers day in and day out...what a waste of talent. 

With so many great minds on the project, it seemed odd that a simple cloning experience could yield such poor results. Even with life samples from Mew, it still rattles my brain to think that we were left with tube after tube of unusable, unstable viscous liquid... The liquid could copy things it saw, and seemed to develop a type of sentience. One of the researchers lovingly called the mistakes Dittos, after each one copied Pokemon they saw in the lab. It was after realizing this, that Dr. Fuji came up with a brilliant idea... What if Mew was the evolutionary ancestor of all Pokemon? 

It made sense, considering that every attempt to clone it yielded another Pokemon that could copy the structure, DNA, and powers of any Pokemon it saw. That was when he came up with his second theory... that mew was uncloneable. It's genetic structure was so complex that no mater how much time we spent trying synthesize a Mew in the lab, our results would always end the same; we would have a useless mess that could conform to any shape, a living representation of his theory, yet still useless. Fuji, the brilliant fool, decided that we would need to add more to the genetic code in order to come up with anything even remotely stable. 

Documenting the process we went through would take entirely too long to list in this journal, but suffice to say the end result was a pure masterpiece of science, a work of art twisted and wrought from natures grasp. We had done the impossible... with the DNA of Mew, and several months of research and development, we had synthesized a new Pokemon. Not just some viscous mess that could appear as a Pokemon, but a legitimately new species of Pokemon. We uninspiringly dubbed this creation, Mewtwo. 

All of that aside, with the team disbanded everyone is going back to their families, or applying for inside jobs at Silph, leaving this mansion and going home. I however, opted to stay behind. I have to find out what became of our project. Dr. Fuji may be gone, but there is still so much more we could have learned from Mewtwo before Giovanni took it away. A Pokemon with that kind of power has the ability to shape the world, and whoever controls it... well, suffice to say that must be the reason Giovanni took it so prematurely. 

I will be documenting all of my findings as the Mewtwo project begins field testing... every one of my colleagues may not see the value in this, but I do.


End file.
